V0.2 Patch note
The V0.2 prototype was delivered for the beta test held the 3 October 2015. It was made of 3 demo levels. Done for the 3 October : * 100% - Rail+mass V0.2.1 : Created demo level with the rail gun *# Updating Weapons : *## 26/09 - Added mass gun + rail gun for both player *## 26/09 - modified aspect of mass gun + (2sec rateoffire) *## 27/09 - mass gun push asteroid, damage fighter and droid *## 27/09 - mass gun is used a shield for railgun *## 27/09 - updating railgun rate of fire to 1sec *# Updating Droid : *## 27/09 - updating "droid" behavior" and "particle" to match the latest version *## 27/09 - Droid now use physics to bounce *## 27/09 - updating "droid" rate of fire to match music rhythm (.91/.92) *## 27/09 - added timer to activate and deactivate the droid *# Updating interface : *## 27/09 - changing music to "road of rage" *## 27/09 - updating menu to simplify things *## 27/09 - updating start asteroids (size, rotation, position, damage, model, collision) *# Minor adjustment : *## 02/10 - player ships : adding 75% damage trail *## 02/10 - droid : extending duration before deactivation *## 02/10 - Adjusting collision mask size to 7 for both player (stayed to 8 for P1). *## 02/10 - Show''' controls''' on splash screen *## 02/10 - Renamed the start screen *## 02/10 - Change color and sharpness of passing space fleet *## 03/10 - Added sound effect on damage for generated asteroids *## 03/10 - Mines do 20 damage instead of 5 (let it be a real threat) * 100% - updating fleet demo lv with shotgun + machine gun *# 01/10 - the shotgun has more impact on the tech blocks *# 01/20 - the machine gun has a very little impact on tech blocks *# 01/20 - No collision between bullets in this level (they still collide with the rest) *# 01/20 - updated HUD and menu *# 01/20 - updated players particulates and behavior on impact *# 01/20 - Changed the impact sound-effect on mines *# 02/20 - Mines are active on package ! (bug corrected) *# 03/10 - Ending lv conditions updated to 1 life *# 03/10 - Updating music (rock club) *# 03/10 - Adjusting collision mask size to 7 for both player (8 for bigger P1). *# 03/10 - Show''' controls''' on splash screen * 70% - updating demo lv with semi-auto missiles *# 01/10 - changing collision group for missile *# 01/10 - giving missile to both player *# 03/10 - updating HUD and menu *# TO DO - Updating music (alive) *# BUG - Can't make machine gun collide with missile... * 100% - space fleet BF missile V0.2 : updating level with environment objects -''' ** Updating HUD : *** 26/09 - Adding '''timer and moving to center *** 26/09 - Adding life bar for player 2 *** 26/09 - Scaling bar size and position *** 26/09 - changed layout of score and lives *** 03/10 - Ending lv conditions updated to 1 life *** 03/10 - Menu layer update *** 03/10 - Updating music (Back to industry) ** Adding hazard : *** F'lying mines' **** 26/09 - rotating mines added slowly drifting down (100 HP->but destroyed on hit) **** 26/09 - can fire a circle of 30 bullets good movement and collision **** 26/09 - does not trigger on destruction yet (bug in treatment) **** 26/09 - get damaged on start from nowhere (bug in treatment and overrides) **** 30/09 - Added enough mines to last a 2 min battle **** 30/09 - Mine can detonate in chain reaction **** 30/09 - Limited mines bullets to the screen view **** 02/20 - Mines are active on package ! (bug corrected) *** Ship hazard **** 26/09 - Colliding with ship in the same plan inflict 2->1 damage/tick till destruction **** 26/09 - Damage over 5000 destroys ship **** 26/09 - Added particle damage and sound damage **** 28/09 - Added physics to better collision behavior **** 28/09 - Reduced collision sphere to 7 to better match the form **** 30/09 - Interact with mines bullet violently *** Hardware walls **** 30/09 - Added walls to block bullets. Adds room to hide and seek **** 30/09 - generated every 5 sec (must be more) **** 30/09 - 10 000 HP (almost unbreakable) **** 30/09 - added physics to move the block and rotate them **** 30/09 - The interaction with bullets from mines and players is satisfying **** 01/10 - added a starting square tech block (prevent unfair on start damage) **** 01/10 - added a very little rotation to the square block (retired from the wall block) **** 01/10 - Timed movement so star-ship don't collide with tech block naturally ** Updating interface : *** 26/09 - Player 2 got his own blue missile working *** 26/09 - Added launch missile sound for both player *** 26/09 '- bug -' missing destroyed sound *** 26/09 - Both player got missile and machine gun *** 26/09 - Missile collided with bullets from both side (will try later with no friendly fire) *** 26/09 - Missile collide with missile and the 2 interactive ships *** 26/09 '- bug -' giving health to missile so they can take 3 hits *** 28/09 - Adjusted collision mask size to 7 for both player. *** 30/09 - Added blue trail for both player under 75% health *** 01/10 - deactivating friendly fire for players weapon Category:Prototype Category:Patch Category:Note Category:Demo Category:Patch Notes